Love On LaPush: You Me And That Guy Over There Too
by fill my glass heart
Summary: Bellas not with Edward but maintains friendship with the Cullens. She mostly hangs round her La Push family here, having fun and playing. She's free AND a teen right? She sould be able to have her fun too, esp with 2 guys who got the hots. SethBellaJake


Hello~! Welcome to my 1st Twilight fic ever! Yay~! If you actually came to stop by here, please forgive any mistakes, stupid as they may be, I'm a beginner. And this is my first time using the POV writing style. Please be easy with me! Leave a review! I'm troubled on pairing decision so voice an opinion on that too please! Now on with the story~!

****

Really, what am I doing?

****

"Come on Bella, you look fine let's go!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Just give me time to… adjust… It's not everyday I do this y'know!"

It had finally come. The day at the beach that I had been anxious about for a week.

But really, Emily had to remember that I'm not normally one to go down to the beach often to swim. Most of the time I was there, down on the sandy shores and in the calming sea breeze, I usually just watched the waves and walked along the shore, or had bonfires with the pack. But now that it's summer and there are those days that it's finally nice enough to actually _go_ to the beach (for what people normally go for anyway), I'm guessing that I'm going to find myself out here frequently. Or really, dragged here frequently. For all that "fun in the sun" and whatnot.

Anyways, yeah, I don't do this often. In fact, just the other day, we had to go shopping for a bathing suit for me, because I didn't even own one. Well not one that fit anyway. It had been so long since I actually needed one that I didn't fit the ones I had.

" Please Bella, lets gooo… You don't even need to take the dress overtop the suit off till we go into the water!" I couldn't help but release a sigh if defeat. I guess I'd put Emily through enough already, I couldn't be a coward forever, so I trudged out of her house to get into the car. "That's it Bella, come on now, so we can meet with everyone." she smiled warmly, and through my embarrassment, I had to smile back.

* * *

We arrived at the beach with everyone there, just about to go set up our rather large spot on the beach (a pack of large teenage wolf boys takes a lot of room). Towels, blankets, umbrellas, chairs, and of course, food were taken out and set into place. Food. We had around 20 bags of chips and 2 large coolers packed with an assortment of drinks. What can I say, some people can **eat**. I went and helped everything get situated, then I went to go say hi to everyone.

Of course, Jacob came first, taking me in his big warm arms and enveloped me into a big hug.

"Hey Bella! It's been awhile, I missed you!" He chimed. I laughed lightly. "Jake, I saw you yesterday." "And that was a whole day ago!" We laughed together as Embry and Quil came to join us.

"Hey Bella! Glad you decided to come, we didn't thing sunbathing was your thing. You being so pale and all." Wow, they knew me better than I though. "Not exactly, but a day at the beach did sound sort of fun."

"It took FOR-EVERRR, to get her out of the house!" Emily yelled over to us. After that little laugh I continued on my way greeting everyone, hugging hello and talking little bits, about small things like school and the end of the year.

Speaking of, MIKE. That boy never gets the hint! He kept going on and on about 'perfect spots to go over the summer" and that the two of us should "get together" during the summer. I kept trying to tell him that my summer is pretty much planned out, (coming here, but would telling him that be smart? didn't think so. I don't enjoy being stalked) but he wouldn't just get the point that I'm not interested in him, and frankly never will be. That kid wears me out, but I don't want to thing of that right now… Let's get back to here and now.

I finished hugging Jared and headed over to Leah and Seth. Believe it or not Leah and I are pretty close. She, Emily and I are pretty much the only 'wolf girls' and Leah feels better that she's not the only one. Even though I'm technically a 'wolf girl', I do still hang out with the Cullens. They had come back a couple months ago, though Edward and I are not together anymore. I realized I didn't love him, even when he came back to beg me to have him again. We managed a, um, rather 'smooth' break*… Hey, it could've gone worse like I thought it would, but it didn't. now I seriously need to stop reminiscing, I'm here for my first beach day since who knows how long ago.

No sooner had Leah released me from our hug, did Seth pull me into his own vice-tight, yet not unpleasant, embrace.

"Bella! Great to see you! I was afraid you wouldn't come." he chimed happily. "Good to see you too Seth." Now that I look closely, Seth had seriously grown from the boy I knew. Big, muscled. Tall, toned. "Gee Seth, you really have grown up haven't you? So much taller, bigger, stronger. It makes me feel like I never change!" I laughed. It's true, hanging out with people who suddenly matured makes me feel like I never change at all.

But as I giggled softly, I could swear, under his russet skin, that there was a slight blush on his face.

"Ah, t-thanks Bella. A-and don't worry, you grow up too, maybe not as fast as we did, but you've _definitely _grown up too." he laughed a bit nervously, and Quil came over with one of his _looks._ "Weeeeell, watching Bella 'grow up' a bit closely now, aren't we, eh Sethy? Bit creepyyy~ if you ask me…" he remarked, with his trademark smirk. As I thought I saw earlier, Seth's face grew red, only 3 times as dark as before. "W-what?! Shut up Quil!! N-no! um, Bella! I-it's not what it-" "Ha it's ok Seth, I get it he was just teasing you." "Ah, r-right."

When I looked over, Quil was stranding by Jacob, who was now wearing a quite sour face. He shoved Quil by the shoulder and I thought I herd him say something along the lines of "What the heck was that about man?" and Quil replying "Don't be such a kill joy Jakey~" I tried to listen more, but Seth grabbed my hand and said "Come on Bells, let's get in the water!" Emily, eager as well, grabbed my other hand, and before I knew it I was being dragged closer and closer to the water. "W-wait! Guys! Aw come on I still have my clothes on!" I pleaded. "Alright Bella but take it off now let's get in!" Emily said impatiently.

I felt too self conscious about myself, so I just stood there for a bit with my head tilted down.

"Bella!!"

"Alright!"

My stalling had run dry, so, very slowly, I began to remove my dress.

"Do I have to?"

"Bella please!"

Okay, NOW my stalling had run dry. So I continued. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Seth looking at me; first at me, then to the ground and back, repeating the process, while pink in the face. Then, somewhere behind me, I could hear Embry say with mock horror, "Ew Jake's a peeerv~ he's staring at Bella~!" and Quil quick to follow with "Better shut that mouth Jakey bugs might fly in." and laughed. I took the slightest glance, and sure enough, he was staring with his mouth formed into a slight "o" shape. But he quickly snapped out of it and shoved Embry into Quil while looking Away. I couldn't help but slightly giggle to myself at the thought.

Soon I got the dress off completely, and as if to make me more self conscious, some of the guys started to hoot and whistle, Embry and Quil most likely a part of them.

Mirroring my feelings, Emily muttered "Teenage boys and their hormones… But I told you, you look great Bella!" She smiled brightly at the last part, then exclaimed "Great! Now we can go in!" All of a sudden I found Seth by my side again and I was once again in the position of being dragged out to the water. I don't know why but I had a strong reluctance to going in. was it because last time I was actually in the water, I dove off a cliff and nearly drowned? I don't know. But as I was thinking, I was futilely struggling in their grips.

"Come ooon Bella what's wrong?" Emily complained.

"I-I dunno…" Seth then let go and dove into the water. When he came back up, he smiled and said "Yeah the water's great!" I though for a couple seconds, and figured I just go in, rather than wait for one of the guys to come round, pick me up and drop me in.

"O-ok…" I said a little nervous. "Lets dive in together!" Emily said excitedly. On the count of three we dove in, and to my surprise, Seth was right, the water was great. After a few seconds of taking in the refreshing cool of the water, I resurfaced, Seth smiling at me his wide, bright smile. I couldn't help but notice his dimples, how they made him look… Dare I say… cute. But then all of a sudden, I felt arm around my waist and was dragged back under the water. I flailed my limbs till the arms let me go and I surfaced once again.

"JAKE!"

"Yu-p?"

"Aaah!!"

I yelled for Jake swinging my head left and right looking for him, because I just KNEW it was him.

But then when he answered, popping the "p" no less, right in my ear, I was a tad bit startled.

"Jake!" I yelled irritated. "Yeeeah?" he said as if nothing just happened. "Why did you do that?!" "Aw come on Bells I couldn't help it, it was fun!" he laughed. I heaved a sigh, no use fighting with him, just try to have fun. Was there ever any use fighting with him? Exasperated, I leaned back onto his chest. He picked me up and spun me around for a bit, before setting me down for us to have a good laugh.

That was pretty much how the day went, me feeling the refreshing rush of swimming in the cool waters, us messing around and laughing, and me tripping. A lot. It's a little disappointing, how when I'm finally having fun my clumsiness still hadn't left me, not even for one day. Oh well one can dream…

One particular tripping incident, when I tripped over a rather large inconveniently placed seashell protruding from the sand underwater, sent me strait into the waters face first. But what I didn't predict was Seth catching me around the waist, then holding me to chest firmly.

"Watch it Bella you almost fell flat on your face!" he exclaimed. "Haha, thanks Seth. I trip a lot anyway. But I don't have to worry if you're there to catch!" I laughed. It seemed there was always someone there to catch me. Of course, they all have super speed and coordination… but the action is nice anyways.

During my swims, which normally went uninterrupted aside from when playing around, be it a chase or racing, Embry had decided it would be fun to hoist me up and prepare to throw me as far as he could into the water, (as if I were a rock to skip! Really…) but instead, with threats courtesy of Jacob, he threw me as far as he could to see if Jake could catch me. LUCKILY, he did catch me, but the action made Jake run to tackle him. BUT he moved in time for Jacob to crash right into Jared, who decided he wanted to fight back. Before I knew it, there before me was a wrestling match, a struggle for dominance in the waters between half the pack.

While they fought they didn't notice Seth and I come back with huge water guns. We turned to look at each other, smiling deviously. We then proceeded to squirt them silly, while laughing our hearts out. Seth even got Jake right in the face.

Now actions such as these rarely got away without punishment, so soon enough they'd be after us. Seth thought as much too, so, while we were still laughing hard, he grabbed my hand and we ran, smiling the whole way.

Soon we gave up running because I was too slow to keep up (him being super fast and all), and he picked me up and ran. We ran out far, hiding behind rocks along the way, piles of driftwood, sand mounds carved out by the waters. We ran through tide pools, and soon we stopped to hide near them. We found one somewhat concealed by rocks and sand mounds, and didn't have much sea life in it besides a couple starfish. It was a perfect place to sit and relax in, like a natural pool, and right now it was a perfect place to hide.

We got in and ducked down, our heads above the water as we listened for the others. We could faintly hear them while they searched for a couple minutes. When they gave up and headed back, we sat up and let out a breath we didn't realize we were holding. Then, I turned my head to him as he turned to me, and we both burst out laughing.

'You… should have… seen… Jake's… FACE!!" Seth said between bursts of laughter. I was laughing so hard I was gripping my sides.

"And…! And…! I think I got Quil, right in the eye!" I choked out, remembering Quil yelling and chasing after me. Seth tried to choke out the details of Jake's expressions and what he was yelling while he was after us, his laughter interrupting between words and phrases. But soon our laughter died down, and as it did I became aware of something strangely colored at the other end of the tide pool we sat in.

"Hey… What is that?" I unconsciously voiced, while crawling over to it. Seth came next to me, and we examined it closely by leaning our faces in. "Oh, they're sea anemones… weird color…" He trailed off, staring at it intently.

"They're… so pretty…" I had to say it, they were. One was a light blue that faded to green at the end of the tentacles. The other was a pinkish that faded to deep reddish pink at the ends.

For a while we sat stock still, our faces leaned close to each other, staring at the sea flower.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I dare you ta touch it."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"What?!"

"Touch iiiiiit…"

Really now? "Haha why would I touch it?" I leaned up, and he did too.

"Cause it looks cool."

"So?" "And I dared you to." "Just cause you dared me to doesn't-" "Aw so you won't do it??"

I heave sigh. This was getting tiring. "I'll still do it, but not just because you dared me to." I gave the anemones another look then leaned in close again. He mimicked me, to really examine me touching the anemone. I slowly reached my finger over to the blue anemone, and gave it a slow poke around the middle.

"Happy?" "Very!" he grinned his bright smile, flashing his white teeth. I couldn't help but smile too.

"I mean just because you dared me?" I said with a little laugh. "what if I-" I saw a starfish 2 feet away, "dared you to take that starfish and plop in on your head, wearing it as a hat?" I giggled a bit at the thought. He then flashed a grin, almost a smirk, picked up the starfish and unceremoniously dropped it on his head. "Done!" He grinned widely and laughed a little. I had to laugh for a bit too, because he looked so silly right now. Who normally wears a starfish as a hat? Then I took the starfish off of him and placed it back into the water. Then we were at it- some kind of competition, a daring contest, exactly how it was a competition I didn't know, I just couldn't think of any other word fitting.

But nonetheless, I grinned and started anyway.

"I dare you to poke you own eye."

"I dare you to flick yours." he smirked.

"I dare you to kiss a rock."

"I dare you to kiss a _crab_."

"**I **dare you to wear ALL pink!"

"I dare **you** to go pants less!"

"Well **I** dare **you** to go skinny dipping!"

"Well **I** dare **you **to cliff dive nude!"

"**I** dare **you** to scream to the world you're **gay**!"

"I dare you to kiss me."

All laughter left his voice while he stared deep into my eyes intently. During our daring, we each inched our faces closer to the other's with each dare we threw. By this time, our faces were all but a very few inches away from each other, which made his smoldering look that much more effective. His nicely toned skin… his smooth face… his big, dark, sparkling eyes… and his soft, slightly parted lips, which I could feel breathing his warm breath on my face. There was no doubt about the heat gathered in my face and the flush it was causing, but I hoped anyway that he didn't notice. I was staring just as intently at him, my eyes slightly lidded, and breathing a bit uneven.

Then I did it. It was in a rushed decision, afraid that if I waited too long that I'd pull away and wouldn't do it. I smashed my lips against his, sudden at first, but slowed down after it hit. He seemed surprised by the fast and sudden movement, but immediately got into it. I kissed him hard, but not rough, softly moving against his lips. His mouth was slightly open, and I traced my tongue against his bottom lip, his tongue rubbing against mine as he tried to trace my own lip, before breaking.

I panted for just a second, to catch my breath from the intensity of the kiss. He was out of breath too, more so than I was because of the slight surprise of the kiss, which he was eager to both receive and continue. Then, when it looked like it seemed to dawn on him _exactly_ what just happened, his face grew pink, but not to an extreme extent. I stood up, a little reluctant because of the cold I felt from leaving the comfort of the tide pool's waters, and began slowly heading back, but turned slightly towards him, pausing for Seth to follow. It took him a minute to snap out of his daze, but quickly got up and followed me out. He came to my side, and I paused for a second, still standing there while Seth waited on my next movement. I looked into his eyes briefly, no more than 5 seconds, before completely turning to him, taking a step closer to fill the little distance. I rested my hand on his shoulder, stood on my toes reaching my face towards his and pressed my lips to his. It was shorter than the first, about 3 seconds, then I pulled away, looked at him for another 2 seconds, and turned back around to walk.

"I dare you not to judge me for doing that."

And we walked back to where our pack was waiting.

**_________________________**

". . . ."

"...No problem..."

**__________________________________________________**

So? Like it? Hate it? Want an update? Wish it was on paper so you can shred it, tape it back together, shred it again, then burn it? Reviews would be really really nice. Make this teeny little Asian girl happy. =) no flaming please… Constructive criticism, sure, but please, please no flames. This is my second ever fanfiction, and my first in the Twilight series, I state again. It seemed easier writing in a POV mode.

**Oh yeah the *!! I'm imagining how the "clean break" between Bella and Edward went. Edward didn't like it very much, so he had to at least give a last try in keeping her, he wasn't gonna just give. If anyone thinks I should write a fic for that, tell me!**

Now for those who care, if anyone does, I have a slight dilemma. Yes, it is the pairing. Ok, which pairing should I do, what should I make this? Who wants:

JacobxBella

SethxBella

**OR**

SethxBellaxJacob

About that last one… I love Jake, bunches, but as soon as the Seth pairing came into my mind… Well I can't let it go now. Can't help it!! He's so cute and adorable and lovable and friendly!! Everyone loves him!! And he was all cool with everyone, vampires too! So much love~! Haha but anyway…

So I thought, maybe a 3 pair? Is it too strange? Is it too strange? Is it stupid? I wanted to dabble in it… I wanna make at least **1 **fic of it. So, please tell me! Give me your opinion! And now I'm done, that was the first chapter! For those who wish to visit again, IF you want to visit again, I'll see you in chapter two~!


End file.
